To be a Wolf
by omnomnivore
Summary: After Bill got mauled by Fenir, no one knew what to expect. Bill ended up a wolf and Remus is there to help him along the way. Slash.


A/N: This is for the never before seen pairing challenge on HPFC. There were only 23 hits for a Bill/ Remus pairing, so I choose them. Anyways, R&R.

* * *

After Bill had been bitten by Fenir things were never the same; his senses were heightened, he gained a taste for rare meat, he even felt like a dog some of the time. Fleur was still with him, but he thought she only stayed because they didn't know if he was a real wolf or not. Dumbledore was keeping him in Hogwarts until the first full moon, so they could tell if he really was a wolf. He was patient and behaved himself until a couple days before the full moon.

Fleur had just made another of her selfish remarks when he lost his temper and threw her against the wall with an extreme act of anger and annoyance. Dumbledore was entering the Hospital Wing as he saw Fleur hit the wall. He turned to look at Bill and saw Bill look down at his hands in such a way that made Dumbledore wonder if he had done that of his own accord.

Fleur got up, shook her head and yelled "The wedding is off!"

She stormed out the doors and left Bill to sit alone of his bed. He was in total shock and couldn't even bring himself to look up as someone else entered.

"Remus, you need to teach Bill how to control himself. I'm afraid he is a wolf." Dumbledore said gravely before leaving.

"Bill… Bill…Bill!" Remus called until he had Bill's attention.

"I hurt her! I didn't want to and I hurt her! Is it always like this?" Bill asked with pain laced through words.

"It can be on particularly difficult months. Once you've learned to control your emotions and had your draft of the Wolfsbane it will be much better. I always know who I am and who the people around me are after I've taken it." Remus said before patting Bill on the shoulder and leaving.

---

It was after Bill's first full moon and he was exhausted. All of his muscles were on fire and he had a splitting headache. He was lying in a bed in Remus' quarters. Remus had stayed in his room and Bill in his, but now all Bill wanted was a companion. He crawled to the door and opened it. He saw Remus lying in his bed looking just as sick as Bill felt.

"Re…Remus." Bill choked out.

"Bill?" Remus asked with a questioning look on his face. Bill crawled over to Remus' bed and lay there.

"I just want to be by somebody, I want to remember how to be human." Bill spoke softly.

"I always need help to remember too, Bill. I always need help to remember too." Remus said half to himself.

Bill pulled himself onto the bed and lay next to Remus. Their bodies were barely touching, but it was enough to ignite a fire in their bellies. They looked at each other for a moment before kissing roughly, passionately. Their hands roamed over each others bodies as they forgot the beasts they had been. They fell asleep in each others arms.

---

When they woke up, they found their clothes and went to their separate showers. They left the rooms without speaking; both were embarrassed by their actions. For the next two weeks they avoided each other until Dumbledore intervened. He cornered them and forced them to have tea with him the next day.

They showed up at the same time and blushed as they saw each other. Dumbledore pretended not to notice and had them sit next to each other as he prepared tea the muggle way. They sat in an awkward silence until Dumbledore returned.

"Would you like sugar? Cream? Lemon?" Dumbledore offered.

"Lemon?" Bill asked, confused.

"Yes, lemon. It adds flavor to anything." Dumbledore said cheerily.

"Oh!" Bill said before the table lapsed back into silence. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly; that was never a good sign for those present.

"Remus, is Tonks still pestering you?" Dumbledore asked, even though he knew the answer.

"No, she hasn't spoken to me since after the full moon." Remus answered stiffly.

"Bill, has Fleur come back?" Dumbledore asked again.

"No, she doesn't want to be with a monster like me!" Bill answered spitefully.

"I think I know of someone who may want to be with 'a monster like you'." Dumbledore stated merrily.

"NO!" Remus stood up shouting.

"Is it really so wrong to love another man?" Dumbledore asked them both. They stayed silent and looked at him angrily.

"I'm not one of your playthings, Albus! I refuse to be manipulated like one!" Remus said before storming away. Albus and Bill looked at his retreating form in shock.

"I think I will take my leave now." Bill said as he followed after Remus.

---

"REMUS! WAIT!" Bill shouted after he followed after the man who had captured his heart.

"No! Go away, Bill!" Remus shouted over his shoulder.

"Can't you at least tell me why?" Bill asked Remus as he caught up. Remus turned abruptly as he heard the tone in Bill's voice.

"What is there to tell? We lost ourselves after our transformations! There's nothing else to say!" Remus said, not daring to hope Bill felt the same way.

"But there is!" Bill said as he grabbed Remus and shoved him against the wall and kissed him with the same rough passion as the night after their transformation.

"I love you, Remus John Lupin and nothing can change that! I need someone to share my madness with. I need you!" Bill said, declaring his love for Remus. Remus didn't say anything; he just kissed Bill back with a ferocious hunger.

---

It was after Bill's second full moon and he crawled into Remus' bed as soon as he changed back to a human. They just held each other, trying to remember themselves.

* * *

A/N2: I'm sorry for the sappy lines from Bill and for what I find to be OOC-ness from most everyone. Please Review (I know you're sick of hearing it, but I love reviews to know if people hate of love my story)


End file.
